The girl's affliction
Danforth: Child...I must ask you to search your heart. Is it possible the spirits you have seen may be illusion only? Some sort of-- Abigail: Why, this is a base question. Danforth: I only ask you to consider: Abigail: What shall I consider? Have I seen my blood running out of my flesh, or have I not? Is this my reward for risking my life to be mistrusted and questioned and denied? Danforth: Oh, my child. I do not mistrust. Abigail: Beware, Mr. Danforth. Do you think yourself so mighty the devil may not turn your wits? Danforth: What say you? Abigail: Satan is no respecter of persons, Mr. Danforth. He may corrupt anyone! Oh! Tigger: What was that? Abigail: I feel the power of hell in this room. (Shivers) Mary: Oh, Abby, no. Abigail: A wind. A cold wind. Mercy: Your Honor, I freeze. Boo Boo: They're pretending! Harthorn: (touching Abigail's head) She's cold as ice, Your Honor. Abigail: Mary, stop this wind! Danforth: Do you witch her? Mary: No. Danforth: Take back your spirit. Mary: Let me go! I cannot do it! Abigail: Oh, Heavenly Father, take away this torment! Colleen: Abigail! How do you call heaven? Hale: Colleen! Proctor! For God's sake, man! John: (seizing Abigail and lays her head on top of the table) Here's a whore, Mr. Danforth! Abigail: He lies! John: She'll stab me with a scream, but she is a whore! Danforth: This will not pass. You will prove this. Hunter: Go ahead, John. Just tell us what you know. John: I have known her, sir! (Abigail stands up with her mouth open in terrify) John: I have known her. Tigger: What? Piglet: What? Pooh: What? Rabbit: What? Yogi: What? Alvin: What? Mr. Peabody: You...you are the lecher. Alice: John, you cannot say such a-- John: Oh, Alice, I wish that you might know me. Danforth: In what time? What place? John: In the proper place where my beasts are bedded! My wife, my dear, good wife, saw her for what she is and put her out on the high road, and being what she is--a lump of vanity--she thinks to dance with me on my wife's grave, and well she might. God help me! I lusted! For this is a whore's vengeance now. I place myself entirely in your hands. Danforth: Do you deny every scrap and speck of this? Abigail: If I must answer that question, I will leave and never come back, and I will tell the world that Satan has won Salem! John: Your Honor...what man will cast away his good name? (Pooh and friends sneer at Abigail) Abigail: What look do you give me? I will not have such look! Hunter: He does not deny it, sir! He does not deny it! Danforth: You will not leave this room. Mr. Parris, go to the jail...and bring Goodwife Proctor here. Parris: Excellency, this is all a snare. Danforth: Bring her. (Parris walks out of the courthouse) Danforth: Now we shall touch the bottom of this swamp. Your wife, Mr. Proctor, you say is an honest woman. John: In her life, sir, she have never lied. Danforth: And when you put this girl put of your house...she put her out for a harlot? And knew of her a harlot? John: Aye, sir, she knew her for a harlot. Danforth: If she tell me, child, it were for harlotry, may God spread His mercy on you. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts